rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lily
Lily, referred to as '''Yuri '''by Kris, is a protagonist of Rails of Highland Valley. She has a travel partner named Marie. Bio Lily is a friendly engine. She is often assigned to the Capitol Limited, the Lake Shore Limited, the Richmond Limited, and the Pennsylvanian. She is an expert passenger puller and like Lilim, she is sometimes conceited about it. She also helps Lilim with her excursions sometimes. Her favorite assignments include pulling the Richmond Limited, the Pennsylvanian, and occasional excursion trains. Whenever Lily is not working, she likes to hang out with her friends at the shed, including her boyfriend Nicholas. She also enjoys practicing with drills, playing Eight Marbles on the computer, and making episodes for her private slideshow train series, Rails of the Meadow Hill. Her worst enemy is Lilie the VIA Rail P42, who makes any move to impersonate her, only to fail miserably each time. In Right of Way, she and Lilim teased Nicholas and Jordan about not getting right of way over their passenger trains. She later kicked Dave and Larry out of the yard along with the rest of the main cast. In Hungry Pumpkin, she hired Jordan to try his "hands" at working at her "restaurant", but she fired him after contagious screw ups. In Lily vs. Lilie, she beat Lilie in quiz game to see who was the real Lily. In Edwards vs. Amtrak, she had an accident with Mr. Edwards' car at a public grade crossing, and was mistakenly sued by Mr. Edwards for it (most likely because Caillou and Dora (human) brainwashed him). Nicholas served as her lawyer in the court case and won. In the next episode, while Nicholas and Will were still packed with extra jobs at Highland Valley, Lily took the Southwest Chief to Los Angeles and worked around California (she presumably pulled trains like the Pacific Surfliner, Coast Starlight, etc.) before taking the California Zephyr back to Chicago and returning to Highland Valley. After her return, she enjoyed a day off with Nicholas, Will, and Zach. In Cure Dream's Revenge on Dave, she confronted Daliah along with Marie and Lilim after he grounded Cure Dream over teasing him about a red signal. In Change of Plans, she did an excursion to New Jersey with Shawn, Lilim, Michael, and Marie. In The Haunting from Canada, she teased Nicholas over his freakout. Later, she and the others freaked out themselves. In Will's Revenge on Adam, she confronted Adam along with Marie, Kerry, and Tiffany after he threw trash on Will. Later she confronted Arika along with Benjamin and another P42 for messing with her travel partner Marie. Even later in Nicholas' Revenge on Josh, she confronted Josh with Marie, Yulogo, Timothy, and Sarah for breaking Nicholas' computer. In Difficult Planning, she was excited about what Nicholas got her for Christmas. She kissed him to show appreciation. Later on in Cameron Tricks His Friends, she and Lilim were assigned to take an excursion train to Chicago (where she would take the Cardinal to Washington D.C. later on). She overtook Cameron on the way out, and teased him about it. She is voiced by VoiceForge Kayla. Basis Lily is an Amtrak P42DC with the number 190. Appearances Episodes * Right of Way * Special Visitor * Edwards vs. Amtrak * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying * Change of Plans * The Haunting from Canada * Break Time (cameo) * Difficult Planning * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake Shorts * Computer * Midnight Robbery * Hungry Pumpkin * Beaten Up * Lily vs. Lilie * Troublesome Cars (mentioned) * Dave Screws up Twice * Cure Dream's Revenge on Dave * Adam and Tannen's Bad Luck * Trouble with Barbecue Sauce (does not speak) * Will's Revenge on Adam * Mordecai's Revenge on Nicky * Nicholas's Revenge on Josh * Benjamin's Revenge on Waidy * Cameron Tricks His Friends * Lilim's Revenge on Neville Specials * Run to Revenge * Thanksgiving Special Trivia * She is named after the Eight Marbles character with the same name, as well as Youtube user Kennywood Girl 1993. She could also be named after the Thomas and the Magic Railroad character with the same name, as well as the Theodore Tugboat character of the same name (although the character's name is spelled with 3 l's). * She is Nicholas' "girlfriend" in the series. * She is the first Amtrak locomotive in the series as well as the first female character. * She appears in Tales on Springfield Railroad as B32-8WH #503, Tales on Harrison Rails as F40PH #229, Tales of NS as Amtrak P42 #106, Rails of Sherman Hill as the same model as her ROHV self, and in Rails of the Mojave as NS C44-9W #9472. * Her number is one number above the former Big Game locomotive (189). Also, because Marie isn't Lily's sister, we can assume that 189 is her brother. * She is the first female character to run a train series. * She shares the same model as Peach from Rails of the Mojave. * She shares the same number as Victorian Railways K190. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Locomotives Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with Text to Speech voices Category:Amtrak Category:Protagonists Category:GE Locomotives Category:Eight Marbles Characters Category:Passenger engines Category:Four axle locomotives Category:Locomotives built before 2004 Category:Main characters Category:Characters in relationships Category:Characters with partners Category:Tales on Springfield Railroad characters Category:Tales on Harrison Rails characters Category:Tales of NS characters Category:Characters with non-insulting nicknames Category:Characters that appear as the same model in other Trainz series Category:Rails of Sherman Hill characters Category:Rails of the Mojave characters Category:Victims of impersonation Category:Characters that run Trainz series Category:Rails of Meadow Hill characters Category:Tales on the SP characters Category:Youtube users Category:Theodore Tugboat characters Category:Thomas and Friends characters